The goal of this contract is to encourage the development of innovative methods to detect and monitor cancer therapy-induced cardiac injury as early as possible through minimally invasive means. Early monitoring of cardiac injury will enhance both cardiac safety and treatment efficacy of cancer therapies. The contractor will develop a minimally invasive and rapid cardiovascular toxicity blood test device to monitor cancer patients undergoing chemotherapies. The device is a handheld, visual readout, semi-quantitative assay for measuring cardiac troponin I (TnI) and B-type natriuretic protein (BNP).